


All Alone He Turns To Stone

by SmallnSubtleThings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, Liam - Freeform, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, vampire, zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallnSubtleThings/pseuds/SmallnSubtleThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never wanted to feel... Never wanted to know... Never wanted to show—I'm weak...”                                                Ever since that bloody night he had witnessed his family being massacred  right in front of him, Zayn, had ceased to feel... To show emotion. The light within him became nothing more than pure darkness. He was left alone in the world, his reasons to live— dead. That forsaken night he survived, but he was just as good as dead. That night his heart didn't stop beating— yet all of him died. Zayn was left alone, broken... Tortured every night with the same recurring nightmare of that bloody, horrific night. Slowly evolving into an emotionless machine— he became stone. Death became a rare beauty to him. All alone he had turned to stone,just as his thirst for death became a most awaited desire. One day fate decides to put the 'eerie' new kid in his path. What happens when he meets one of the "cold ones" named Liam? What if that horrific night was planned?  There was more to Zayn's past than he himself knew. What if he was never alive in the first place? Who is Zayn Malik?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He was that kid. The quiet one. The mysterious one. The one that seemed to disappear like a ghost. The one that never got in anyone's way. He went unnoticed, not a single soul paid attention to him. He was just there, another warm body looming through life out of the billions of others. Nothing special, nothing more.

He didn't mind the social isolation. Either way even if someone tried to interact with him, he would simply not bother to even give it a try. He was a loner, but he could care less. Humans simply weren't his cup of tea. Humans were disgusting creatures in his eyes- some at least. He had no interest whatsoever to try and interact with them, he saw no point in it when in the end everyone would end up dead.

Ironically, death fascinated him. Anything dark and macabre made his eyes widen, and glisten with deep intrigue and awe. To him that was considered to be beautiful. His view on death was different than how others would see it as. Death was like a piece of abstract art.

To many he was simply considered the weird one. Everywhere he went people parted like the sea once did to Jesus .

_"Shhh, here he comes! Don't stare at him!"_

_"Why is he always wearing black?"_

_"Is he even human? He looks like the walking dead!"_

_"What a shame, good looks gone to waste."_

_"People say he's the devil himself!"_

_"I've overheard my grandparents say he's been dead for years!"_

_"Shhh,shhh here he comes, he might hear you!"_

He knew what was said about him, it was no surprise to him. He knew everything that was muttered under everyone's breath.

_"He's coming, pretend you didn't see him!"_

All the students got out of his way. Even the teachers dared not to get in his way. He was like a ticking bomb that no one dared to go near.

To everyone he was like the Black Death.

_**~**~** _

_"Alright class settle down."_

Everyone in the room lowered their voices to a whisper, not listening to the professor making him give a menacingly glare to those that wouldn't stop talking.

 _"Before I go over the assignment for tomorrow I will inform you of a new classmate that will be transferring,"_ he pursed his lips, licking them before he continued.

_"Now, for today's lesson we will discuss emotions and their effect towards ourselves. We will start off with fear."_

_Fear._ What was fear to one after experiencing the most macabre of things yourself? He thought to himself.

 _"Now what is fear?"_ He moistened his lips once more, looking at the uninterested, bleak class for feedback.

_"Fear is an unpleasant often strong emotion caused by anticipation or awareness of danger. Everyone in this room is afraid of something, has something that frightens them."_

Wrong.

_"No one can escape fear, not even the most vile and terrifying people. Everyone is terrified of something."_

Wrong.

_"For tonight's assignment I want a short essay on what emotions are and the effect they have on oneself, and why they are vital towards our stability.Don't forget to incorporate your fear. Everyone will present tomorrow. This will count as two exam grades."_

**_~**~_ **

Late at night the minuscule sound of a voice awoke him.

_What do you feel?_

_"Nothing."_

_What are you afraid of?_

_"Nothing."_

_Do you believe in fear?_

_"No."_

_What is fear?_

_"I am fear."_

Everything went to silence. The moonlight glimmered through his window, the only light within the depths of darkness that enveloped him.

_**~**~** _

The day was gray and dull. The fog thickened the air making it hard to see. All he could hear was the boisterous sounds of students socializing. Something was different. Everyone seemed to be in awe. All he could hear was the _oohs_ and _wow's_. The sound of girls laughter filled the atmosphere. It sickened him.

_"Idiots."_

As he made his way everyone made way for him, like they always did. Everything went silent. Everyone looked away.

He didn't care. He walked alone, solitude his only friend and companion. As he walked he looked beyond and lost himself in a daze. Everything was better than reality. His mind wandered off into another realm. He was so fixated on not being there he didn't notice the body he had just bumped into.

All he could hear were the gasps of everyone.

_"Hey watch where you're g..."_

He looked up to face the person he had just bumped into, his face expressionless-blank. A new face he'd never seen before.

 _"Psst, look away! Don't stare at him, c'mon!"_ A girl grabbed the person he had just bumped into jostling him away.

He continued walking towards his classes, everyone steering away from his path-like always.

_**~**~** _

_"What was that all about?"_

_"That's 'him' no one gets in his way-"_

A small chuckled escaped his lips making the girl blush under his gaze.

 _"Or else what?"_ He replied sarcastically inching in a bit closer to her teasingly.

_"He's... Well he's creepy. It's like he's the living dead, no one associates with him. Just don't get in his way. Don't look, or talk to him, ok."_

He looked at her the least perplexed to this 'person' everyone seemed to run away from. Little did anyone and everyone know about what he himself was. He gave her a charming smile before walking away to his classes. Class had not even started yet he was 'Mr.It' that everyone knew about, and wanted to be.

He stood outside for a few more moments before deciding to go inside the school until someone stood next to him out of the blue.

 _"It's not even the first day and you have that look."_ A voice said

He grinned to himself mischievously.

_"Finally out of your deep slumber?"_

_"For now, you have awaken an interest amongst human blood, I heard its better."_

Turning his fingers around as he looked at them with an intense interest he snorted, _"His scent is very tantalizing."_

_"Liam-"_

_"No one suspects. Now I have to get to class, education is very important in this century."_

_"Very funny, whatever. Just don't do anything reckless. Don't forget what we are."_

A sigh escaped him.

_"Harry I won't."_

_**~**~** _

As soon as class began the professor immediately started calling people up to to present. Throughout the period people would go up and discuss how emotions were vital in everyday life, what they feared.

One person feared spiders, another feared water, while others feared being buried alive.

Insignificant fears he thought to himself.

The door opened and everyone awoke from their slumber of laziness. All the girls cooed while their eyes glistened with intrigue.

It was him.

_"You were right! He's so hot!"_

_"I told you!"_

The professor got up from his seat.

_"You must be the new student-Liam Payne."_

_"Sorry for being late. It took me quite a while to find my way."_ He gave him one of his charming smiles.

While everyone _cooed_ and _aww'd_ he looked away uninterested. Another spoiled and unappreciative brat he thought within himself.

_"Why don't you find a seat, we only have one more presentation left."_

It was as if he was a god that came down from the heavens, everyone offered his seat or had their arms open for him to sit next to him.

He charmed everyone, everyone was under his spell.

_"Zayn Malik, you're up."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing. The tension in the room grew. He could sense the uncomfortable shifting in everyones seats. It was then as he shuffled his way through the desks all the way to the front that his eyes met his.

It looked as if there was a glint of something- something that he couldn't point a finger to. The boy, Liam, smiled at him. He could only give him an expressionless stare until he looked away and proceeded towards the front of the class. He heard his professor clear his throat.

_"Where is your paper Mr-"_

_"It's in my pocket."_ He responded coldly, unemotionally.

He dug inside his pocket to bring forward a crumpled paper. He looked to the front of the class, everyone avoiding making eye contact with him. Except one.

He looked towards his classmates, his gaze landing towards _him_.

_"Many of you have come up to the front of the class and described your fears. Unlike all of you I have no fears. I do not feel, therefore I do not fear anything or no one. Emotions? Emotions are meaningless and useless. I do not need emotions for my suurvival, they would only slow me down. "_

His lips parted into a vile grin.

_"There was a time where I might have felt, but I dont remember. I have witnessed and lived the worst of what life has had to offer me. I have seen grave horrors that have paralyzed me in a state of shock. I have witnessed both my parents being massacred without mercy right in front of my eyes. My siblings being raped and murdered. The blood splattering against my face. "_

**_~**~_ **

Everyone jumped in their seats as a loud roar of thunder shook the classroom, making the lights flicker a bit.

_"I have seen, smelled, and felt death, not even that I fear. I'm like a ghost. Nothing."_

Liam stared intently at the boy in front of the classroom, eyeing him up and down. He could sense the scent of his blood become stronger and stronger. He stared into his eyes, they were beautiful but cold. He was different, unlike any other of his prey. He wanted him.

The bell had rung and everyone rushed for the door. He looked at the professor paralyzed by shock. He turned back to see Zayn standing in the front of the classroom. Both their eyes meeting. His eyes were like daggers piercing right through him. He could feel the darkness that embodied him.

Zayn began walking to the professor letting the slip of paper float in the air as he made his way out of the class. The professor did not move.

While the paper made its way to the floor he was able to see what was written on it. One simple word. _Nothing._

He could feel his thirst becoming unbearable as every second ticked by. He burst through the doors following the trail of his scent. Infatuated with the delicious smell he didn't notice when a cold and deep voice spoke out.

_"Why are you following me?"_

**_~**~_ **

_**“You _have that look again.”_** _

**_“What look?”_ **

**_“The one plastered on your face. Stop grinning!”_ **

**_“I can’t help it; you’re beautiful—why do you laugh?”_ **

**_“Out of the thousands of guests who are of the most well-known families in the region, not to mention aristocratic you… you end up setting your gaze on me. A meaningless seventeen year old servant boy. How? Why?”_ **

**_“You had bewitched me. I had never seen so much beauty radiating from a single person. You were beautiful.”_ **

**_“You could have had the most attractive girl from one of the most well-known and elite families.”_ **

**_“You’re right I could have, except…”_ **

**_“Except…what?”_ **

**_“Your scent was the strongest.”_ **

**_~**~_ **

The air moistened and thickened as tiny droplets of rain started to trickle their way down from high above. A voice icier than ice pierced through the daze Liam had been in.

_“You’re staring awfully hard.”_

Liam couldn’t believe how close he was to him; his scent becoming stronger and unbearable. His eyes darted down his plump and rosy lips all the way down to his neck. He licked his lips at the sight of his jugular. Liam could hear Zayn’s rhythmic heartbeat; he could almost feel his pulse whilst he imagined the warm blood circulating throughout him. The urge to sink his fangs against him was making him loose his self- control.

_“You’re interesting.”_

_“What’s your real motive?”_

_“I want to get to know you.”_

An emotionless, yet sinister chuckle escaped from Zayn’s mouth.

_“I don’t even know who I am. I’ve forgotten who I am.”_

_“What are you really afraid of, Zayn?”_

_“Nothing.”_

Liam leaned in closer, his lips touching Zayn’s jawline.

 _“You should be Zayn Malik,”_ His lips trailed down all the way towards the crook of his neck, stopping near his jugular.

It took every drop of self-restraint not to sink his teeth into him right there and then.

_“You never know what or who might try to do something to you… hurt you… kill you.”_

Zayn took a hold of Liam’s shirt, tugging him closer towards him. Both of them were face to face, the tip of their noses touching. Their lips nearly touched; only separated by a minor minuscule gap. None of them said a word; they just stared into one another with a piercing gaze.

_“Satan himself could appear right in front of me and threaten to drag me straight to the pits of hell, and I wouldn’t bat an eyelash or scream out in terror.”_

The rain started to pour, drenching them both.

 _“I like that you are not like the others. You’re different in an odd, mysterious and dark way... "_ Liam paused before whispering the last bit near Zayn's earlobe.

_"You're definetely worth the wait."_

After finally getting that off Liam’s chest he slowly leaned in pressing their lips together into a soft and chaste kiss before disappearing into the pouring rain.

**~**~**

Once it had reached nighttime the rain had ceased and turned into a clear starry night sky. The stars twinkling in the distance. Zayn looked up into the sky into a darkness that went on forever as flashbacks of forgotten memories started to appear in front of him.

_Zayn, never forget a kiss is a promise._

Who are you Liam? He thought to himself as the scene from earlier replayed in his mind. A simple and quick kiss from someone he had just met.

_Hey! Zayn didn't you say you always wanted a kiss in the rain?_

_You're such a hopeless romantic! Hey! Stop throwing things on me, ow!_

It was moments like these where Zayn could feel the world stand still. Moments like these where fragments of his past reapeared from a never healing wound. He remembered every eternal, and sleepless night he spent reliving the scarring moments he had witnessed death. All the blood. The screams. The pleads for mercy. The cries from his sisters. The vile laughter from those _men_. But most of all he remembers the last words spoken by his parents.

He was scattered on the floor, bloodied and beaten. Terrified as he held to his breath half to death. He couldn't move, could not scream, could not hear; fear had overcome him. All sound was gone as everything happened in slow motion. He was only able to see what his father had mouthed to him, with tear stricken eyes full of pain.

_Do not fear, never._

_"Do not fear, never."_

His last words from his father before he was a dismembered corpse on the floor. His mind went blank, there were only fragments of what his mother had said to him. He was left alone. He had nothing left to live for. That day he didnt die, yet he was already dead.

**_~**~_ **

Ever since Liam had bumped into Zayn he couldnt stop thinking about him. His blood attracted him but he had a feeling deep inside him that this _attraction_ went far beyond the thirst for his blood. There was definetly something else that lured him towards him.

 _" A rare beauty he is."_ Liam said aloud looking down from the tree to where Zayn lay as he felt a presence appear next to him.

_" There was a point in time when you had never set your eyes on someone as beautiful as me."_

_" You still are."_

_" But."_

_" He's different. I don't know how, but I can feel it."_

_" He's more than just a meal..."_ A small chuckle escaped his lips. _" Isn't he?"_

Liam looked beyond the leaves where he witnessed Zayn strip from his shirt, to be left with his skin exposed. The smitten boy took a hold of the other boy's hand next to him entertwining their fingers.

 _" He may be the one..."_ he took in a slow breath _" Just remember no one else can speak the words on your lips but you Harry. "_

Harry tightened his hold against their entertwined hands as he looked into the far beyond.

_" What is that supposed to mean?"_

_" No one can ever replace you and what you mean to me. Simple as that."_

_" So tell me dear, can your heart still break... If it already stopped beating?"_ Harry directed his gaze towards Liam.

Liam grinned as he leaned in close towards him planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Harry looked up into Liam's eyes with a knowing look. He understood, as he caressed his cheek and smiling at him before he turned around and disapeared at lightning speed.

He turned one last time to glance at the boy who intrigued him so much. He was fast asleep, the gleam of the stars shining against his pale skin. Liam had never been so captivated by a human being's rhythmic breathing pattern until now. It was hard to tell whether if he was real or a fragment of his imagination. His eyes reached his face, never had he seen someone full of pain— _sorrow_. His expression while he slept was like an open book; you could see all of his misfortune. The tragedies he had lived through.

The next thing Liam knew was him rushing towards him and catching him before he fell from his roof. It all happened very quickly. In his arms was the boy—Zayn. He decided to bring him to his bed. he shuffled his way into his home pinpointing his bedroom in a matter of seconds. Zayn was a heavy sleeper that was for sure.

After he had laid Zayn on his bedside he stood there admiring every inch of him. His yearn for him increasing every second that ticked by. Before he turned away and left he gave into temptation as his lips met with his. The taste of _Zayn_ was unlike any other. Nothing compared to him, not even the sweetest blood he had ever tasted.

Zayn's pained expression turned into a peaceful one. He looked so innocent, so defenseless. This was Liam's cue to leave.

 _"You will be mine."_ He whispered soothingly as he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**~**~**

**_" Why do you keep looking for me?"_ **

**_" I see you lying next to me."_ **

**_" You've made me speak words_ _— words I thought I'd never speak."_ **

**_" You've made me see everything differently. "_ **

**~**~**

Zayn began to awaken as a streak of sunlight shone straight into his face. He felt the softness of something, not the hard and cold roof. He had awaken in his bed, baffled as to how on earth he had gotten there. The last thing he could remember was him staring towards nothing as fragments from his past flooded his mind. It didn't make sense.

He shuffled from his bed to the side as he stared into emptiness. Silence. Loneliness. There was absolutely nothing. If he could only turn back time perhaps maybe... Maybe all of this _nothingness_ could have been unforgettable moments filled with joy and laughter next to those he loved.

_Why do people have to die? What do you think death feels like? Do you ever want to die?_

_It's part of life. I wouldn' t know, I'm not dead!_

_Yet! Why do you flick my forehead everytime I ask you a question, ow!_

_Your questions don't make any sense._

_You forgot one._

_What?_

_The last question, do you ever want to die?_

_I... I don't think I want to die. No one does..._

_So you want to live forever! Me too, I don't ever want to die. I wish I could stay alive forever!_

_"What a young and naive person. Death feels like nothing; once you're dead you become nothing,_ " Zayn couldn't help but laugh sadistically. " _If only you could see I'm already dead! DeadDeadDead! Dead inside, dead everywhere...but you on the other hand... how twisted is life."_

 _Death, what a beautiful misfortune._ He thought to himself. Not once in his life did he ever think to himself death would become this rare beauty. Not once would he believe he would end up having the thirst for death; his own death.

**_~**~_ **

_"Shhh, shh!"_

_" Did you hear about him..."_

_"I kind of feel bad for him...all that he went through."_

_"Maybe thats why he's the way that he is now."_

_"Shh, shh here he comes."_

Everyone was so closed-minded. Did they actually think he couldnt hear them whispering about him. Did they actually think he didn't notice how everyone fleed from him as he approached anyone, or anywhere. He knew all eyes were on him. He could feel everyone's gaze towards him as they tried to look away. Yet somehow they were seeing him differently than before. _Pity._

_"Aren't you gonna go inside?"_

Without having to turn around, he already knew who it belonged to— Liam.

 _"No_. _"_ Without looking back to him he turned away and started to walk away.

_"In that case i'm going with you."_

**~**~**

_"How long will you continue to stare for?"_

_"You're interesting. Why would I stop?"_

_"Why havent you ran away— ran from me?"_

_"I already told you! You seem interesting... I want to know you."_

Liam rose from the rock he sat on and made his way across, looming over an emotionless— yet perfectly chiseled face that laid on a fallen log. Both of them stared into each other; one with a look of _hunger,_ another with the look of _nothing._ The sound of the towering trees's leaves rustling against the wind, encircled both of them into a hypnotic state.

_"Death."_

_"Death?"_

_"Death intrigues me."_

_" Aren't you happy your alive?"_

_"Tsk. Life's meaningless, in the end we all die. Life is merely a dream."_

_"You want to die."_

_"I already did. A long time ago."_

_"Your heart still beats."_

_"Have you ever tasted the kiss of death?"_

Slowly, Liam leaned in closer. Their faces inching closer until in one swift motion he took a hold of Zayn's shoulders as he switched the places of both of them. Liam laid on the log while Zayn was on top of him. His grip was still tight around Zayn's shirt as he gently pulled him downwards toward him. Their lips lightly touching.

_"I am the kiss of death."_

_"Then kiss me." Zayn hissed._

_"Until your heart stops beating."_

_"What are you?"_

Liam couldn't help but grin big and wide, exposing his pointy fangs _. "Dead."_

_"I know. You're far too cold. Plus, I can't hear your heart."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

Zayn leaned in closer, hovering above Liam's jawline." _I've seen your kind."_

**_~**~_ **

**_"Vamp...Vampp—_** _**Vampire!?"**_

**_"Run! Get away from me, run and don't look back!"_ **

**_"No...I wont do that!"_ **

**_"Can't you see I can easily kill you!"_ **

**_" I know...But you wont—"_ **

**_"What makes you think I won't control myself one day? What if one day I loose myself!"_ **

**_"I know you care about me..."_ **

**_"I—"_ **

**_"Bite me!"_ **

**_"What!?"_ **

**_"Bite me, and you can take away all this pain!"_ **

**_"Harry, I — I"_ **

**_"Do it!_ **

**~**~**

_" You're one of the cold ones."_

Liam couldn't believe what was happening; he knew. _How?_ Not once in all the hundreds of years he had roamed the earth had someone ever suspected; let alone figure who—what he was. Yet here he laid with this boy who knew. Most people would have been trembling with fear, pleading for their lives; not him, he was there staring at him emotionless ** _—_** lifelessly. Liam could kill him instantly in one move, yet he for once took the role as the _prey_.

_"If I were to have a soul, it would slowly be devoured by your bloodshot eyes."_

Zayn licked his lips as his lips formed an ominous grin, _"The wicked never rest"_

Liam couldn't say anything, couldn't look away; he laid under him paralyzed. Ever since Liam had become what he is, he had stop having a sense of fear; it was pointless considering he was the _monster_. Zayn had ignited an ember inside of him ** _—_** _fear_ ** _._** Zayn was leaning closer, stopping by his earlobe.

_"Life is all a dream, so put me to sleep."_

**_~**~_ **

**"Last _chance to turn away."_**

**_"Do it."_ **

**_"There's no turning back...You'll never age... Never die!"_ **

**_"I'm with you_** —"

**_"Forever?"_ **

**_"Together, forever."_ **

**_~**~_ **

_Forever._ Wasn't forever an unspoken promise? A promise of a lifetime— for eternity? It's a silly thing to think or ever _believe_ forever was for _forever. Forever_ didn't exist, it's impossible; _forever_ is merily the sugar-coating for a small fragment in time, because everything ha _s,_ and undoubtedly comes to an end. And as for promises, promises were meant to be broken— not kept.

 _Why Liam? Why!_ Harry thought to himself as he lay perched on top of a branch from a leaveless tree. _Wasn't I the one you had been looking for? Wasn't I your soulmate? Wasn't forever meant for you and me?_

_"Well, well look who we have here. Not handling the breakup too well, aren't we Princess?"_

_" Shut up Louis, I'm not in the mood for your crude sarcasm."_

_"Fine, fine curly. So who did he leave you for? What's his name?"_

_" You just had to be a bloody vampire! I wish you were a mere human at this moment, just so I could have the chance to be able to wrap my hands around your neck and suck you dry of life, as you squirm under me begging me for mercy!"_

_"Feisty, my, my. You don't have to wish, you can always suck me dry anyday."_

Without thinking about it twice Harry shot right at the boy in front of him, both of them landing with a loud thud against the forest floor. He gripped him by the shoulders and looked at him with a menacing look.

 _"Why are you here... Is this all you came here for?"_ Harry grunted with clenched teeth, anger in his tone.

_" I came here for you, I guess teasing you was not the best way of approaching you. I really am sorry Harry."_

Harry un-tightened his grip at the sound of his sincerity, and it wasn't until that moment something _foreign_ sparked within him as he looked into the deep blue of his eyes— they were beautiful. H _e_ was beautiful. Harry felt something weird within him, something like that of a knot in the pit of his stomach. There was something _charming_ about Louis's eyes that had catalyzed some form of change within him, that he himself didn't know what to exactly call it at that moment.

 _"His name is Zayn."_ Harry mumbled in defeat as he loosened his grip.

_"Zayn?"_

_"Thats what I said."_

_"Zayn...Zayn...Zayn... Sounds familiar for some odd reason."_ A streak of sunlight shone against a pondering Louis's, complementing his tanned complexion wonderfully. _"Ah! No, no he can't be him."_

_"What are you rambling about?"_

_"Nothing... I was just remembering how a few years ago there was a big scandal going around about a clique of vamps murdering a family and coming close to exposing who we are, what we are."_

Harry's eyes squinted in confusement. _"What does this have to do with anything?"_

Louis turned his gaze towards the gleam of the setting sun, sighing whether he should reveal what he knew or not.

_"There was only one survivor— a boy, to be exact."_

_"And."_ Harry motioned his hand as a sign to hurry.

_" The boy's name was Zayn."_

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. His mind was going in circles trying to process whether he had heard right. Could it really be the same boy? Could Zayn be that _Zayn_ from before?

_"What?"_

**_~**~_ **

The sudden chill of stillness enveloped both Zayn and Liam in a very hyptonic... _intimate_ , trance. Not a single word was uttered. Words were unnecessary when everything could be spoken with a glance into each others eyes. For someone as bleak as Zayn, there was plenty about him being "spoken" through his eyes. If there was something Liam had learned about Zayn, was that the portal into him were through his eyes. His golden, honey-brown eyes held the key towards who he used to be.

_"I've learned something about you."_

_"What did you learn?"_

_"You may not express, show emotion on the outside... but your eyes, they tell a different story."_ Liam's finger gently stroked Zayn's cheek, slowly traveling to caress the side of Zayn's right eye. _"You may be like stone on the outside, but your eyes tell the truth— Show who you are, what you've been through. Everything that you have ceased to feel or express, is lying behind your beautiful eyes. So tell me pretty eyes, why do you choose death instead of living?"_

Zayn didn't move, didn't look away, he kept his gaze fixated against the vampire under him. He examined everything about Liam's features against the twilight glow, his eyes traveling up and down as he traced with his fingertips the outline of Liam. Liam was hard like stone, yet he had the smoothness like that of velvet. He was like porcelain— perfectly crafted, not a single imperfection for someone being _dead_. All along Zayn knew death was beautiful, and here at the tip of his fingertips lay a perfect example.

 _"Have you ever loved someone... those people who are your every reason to stay alive?"_ Liam listened carefully as he noticed Zayn's eye color turn from a honey-brown into a darker, more richer tone of maroon; face still without any expression plastered on it. His tone of voice cold and ominous, without a sense of emotion— dry.

_"What then when they're gone? A little part of you dies inside of you when someone whom you known your entire life dies. But what about when all of your family dies right in front of you!? What then? You're left alone in this world, without the people whom have seen you grow up— whom you've learned to love, live without! Once the most important people in your life are gone your just as good as dead! There is no more point into clinging onto life, when you wont be able to share your future success, future happiness, future accomplishments. They were the reason to continue on living, without them life is meaningless. Why keep on living a meaningless life when all of you has inevitably died the day your sole purpose to live on this earth, is dead for all eternity? All of me is dead. I died the day I witnessed their bloody deaths! The only difference between the dead underground and me is my heart; my heart hasn't, didn't, stop beating."_

There was a mix of emotions forming a whirlwind deep inside Zayn's eyes; pain, sorrow,anger, and most of all _vengeance_ — yet he himself remained unphased, the same old stony masque plastered on him.

_"I'm giving you the chance to end everything."_

This was it. What Liam yearned for ever since his scent filtered within him, was now a mere inches away.The thirst would finally be quenched. He leaned in closer and closer to his neck, gently caressing it with the tp of his nose. He was about to give into temptation, but there was something that prevented him from feasting upon his long awaited prey. _Zayn wasn't just a meal._

The twilight gleam had finally turned into night, half a moon shining in the distance. The gleam of the moon reflecting upon Zayn, turning him into the most beautifulest sculpture. Liam questioned whether Zayn was _real,_ there was just something about him. Something _more_ to him. Whilst Liam spent his undecisive moments admiring this _jewel_ in front of him, a voice called out to him.

_"Liam!"_

**_~**~_ **

**_"Has he awakened yet?"_ **

**_"Not quite, my Lord."_ **

**_"The full moon is near. The truth will soon unravel and cause havoc amongst our secret society."_ **

**_"Aye, it was only a matter of time... what's done is done."_ **

**_"Tsk. And so history begins to repeat itself... once more."_ **

**_"Why is the boy so important. If I may ask?"_ **

**_"He's not like any of us. Theres more to him, he's no mere walking immortal corpse. You see he holds something that is to our appeal...our need_** —"

_**"So he has a gift?"** _

_**"Well if you want to put it that way, then yes."** _

_**"There are others who have such gifts though."** _

_**"That's true, but there is a huge difference. His is the ultimate gift. Which is why his awakening will overthrow everything off-balance, now off you go. There are preparations that need to be fulfilled. "** _

_**"Aye, my Lord."** _

_**"I can smell the scent of blood already. Soon, very soon. Before you go don't forget to let my meal in."** _

_**"Aye."** _

_**"Ahh, so beautiful! No don't fret, everything will all be over quickly. You smell quite delightful my dear! Lets see if you taste just as delightful."** _

**_~**~_ **

_"Looks like your friends came looking for you. There goes your chance floating away in the wind."_

Zayn stood from his position on top of Liam and started to make his way. Liam lay in stupor with everything that had just occured. The look he saw within those maroon eyes slapped him like a whiff of cold air leaving him breathless for a mere second. Everything slowed down into slow motion, turning into a black and white movie.

_"Harry what are you— Louis? Why are you here?"_

Liam looked at Harry and then at Louis, the trance he was in slowly being lifted away.  He noticed Louis's eyes follow Zayn, closing them as his chest rose, taking in the scent of him. He saw his eyes open once more, this time much more dilated than before. He saw how he subconsciously licked his lips which made something churn within Liam. No one was allowed to Zayn's scent but him, he was _his_!

 _"Mmmm, no wonder Liam is so infatuated with this boy. Have you not smelled how sweet his blood is my dear Harry?"_ Louis glanced at Harry and back at Liam with a playful hungry look, giving him one of his biggest smirks.

 _"Why are you here!?"_ Liam spat annoyed, anger boiling within him.

_"There's something you need to know... "_

_"Eyy! Where are you going!"_ Louis yelled towards Zayn before he disappeared to his side.

 _"Such a beautiful creature you are!"_ Louis cooed, eyeing everything about what made this boy so _special_.

_"Who are you?"_

The words were cold, emotionless. Louis's eyes widened with fascination towards the boy who showed _nothing_ , not even an ounce of fear. There was definetely something about him— something not tangable at the moment, but it was there.

 _"Tell me something,"_ Louis snaked an arm around him, his tone turning into a sly, ill-boding one. _"Are you Zayn Malik?"_   He leaned in closer next to his ear, whispering to him portentously, _"The sole survivor from your family?"_

"How _do you know me and what happened to me years ago?"_

There was a glint in Louis's eyes, a very twisted glint. Louis felt a presence of another cold body next to him, followed by another cold body. Louis's eyes darted quickly from Zayn to Liam, while a vile smirk crept its way to his lips.

_"Louis what the hell are you doing!"_

_"So you are the boy everyone has been talking about. I thought they were all stories, gossip, but yet here you are."_

_"What are you babblng about!? Harry what is he_ — _"_

_"Thats what I came to tell you..."_

**_~**~_ **

**_"Find him and bring me the boy!"_ **

**_"Aye, as you command."_ **

**_"The beginning is only just starting, tsk."_ **

**_~**~_ **

 


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's Past

Liam remembers many tiny, insignificant things. Like the times when he would be able to leave the castle into the village market, mesmerized by how many people could fit in such a narrow road, cows,chickens, and goats roaming freely, and vendors yelling from one corner to another describing what they had for sale. What he remembers are all but small, and unclear fragments; and ever since Liam was nothing more than a mere boy, all he could really clearly remember was the saddened look in his mother's eyes. That was something he remembered clearly, an image forever engraved in his memory.

Everyday before the sun shone the last rays of light, his mother would look at him with reddened eyes, _"I'm sorry. I really am, I love you so much."_ Whatever happiness was left inside of her, stripped away as the moon replaced the sun, and day turned to night.

Liam didn't understand why his mother always recited that phrase, it became a nightly ritual . He didn't understand why she was so _sorry_ for, why she felt this _guilt_ inside of her. As soon as day turned to night he sensed his mother tense up, anxiety overtaking her. She would constantly fidget and often times he found her staring at a painting of a man, of whom he didn't know. Everytime he got the chance to take a glance at it, its as if he could feel a dark force envelop him. The man in the painting was grisly; a perfectly chiseled face with the look of _death_ in his eyes. Never had Liam seen such menacing eyes, dark-red like that of _blood._ A look that had the power to make the bravest of men cower in fear. His identity remained a mystery, it was forbidden to talk about _him._

His mother wasn't always like this, it was only when day turned into night. Most of the day she was doing many things that kept her busy, she was content. Liam wished he had the liberty  of traveling outside the castle doors.  He had heard many stories of many royals going on many trips to visit other kingdoms, he wanted that.

Everyone could come and go, except him. Liam didn't quite understand why he was forbidden to walk out those castle doors, he was a _Prince_ , Prince's were able to travel beyond their palace. If anything he felt like the prince of the underworld.  Nothing made sense to him; he was a simple naive boy, that is until  he turned of age, and everything fell into place.

When Liam turned of age many secrets unraveled, especially the reason why his mother was the way she was.

Once Liam was of age he discovered he was part of _the exchange_. When Liam was younger he could vaguely remember his mother mumble about _the exchange_. He was too young to know what she meant or just didn't seem to make much of importance of it. It wasn't until the man from the painting his mother always stared at, came to life. Liam had never known who this man was, nor did he know of his existence. He didn't even know that man was the almighty King.

_**~**~** _

Ever since he could remember Liam grew up surrounded by many people who he viewed as a possible fatherly role. The times when he would ask his mother if he had a father all she would reply to him was a vague answer, _“Don't worry about that.”_  
After asking many times he eventually got tired and accepted the fact that possibly he would never know the identity of who was his father. But all of that would change once the man in the painting came to life.

  
Liam had just turned nineteen when he noticed the untouched, forbidden chair at the far end of the table(he would always stare with awe and eagerness to occupy that seat) being for the first in his life have a host. All his life it had only been his mother and him sitting alone in this vast, elegant, un-ending table that seemed like it could seat an entire village, add one more occupant.  Time seemed to have stopped ticking,  the atmosphere thickening as the presence of the man in the painting sinked inside Liam's brain, processing him into reality.  Never in his life had Liam experienced such a roaring, loud _silence_.  His voice was deep and sharp,  slashing the heavy silence in half. _“ Your mother and I have been awaiting your presence, Liam._ _You've grown up to be just as I had predicted you would years ago.”_

There it was. That _look,_ those _eyes,_ the perfectly _chiseled_ face in the flesh― Liam could sense something cataclysmic coming.  Trying to readjust himself from this ghastly encounter he took notice of his silent mother. Silence after silence he took notice of how _desolate_ the  entre castle was.  Gloom looming in the air. There were no signs of servants doing their customary duties― there was nothing.  Fear started to build in the pit of his stomach as Liam finally spoke in what seemed to be no different than a mere whisper.

_"Wh- Who are y- you?"_

_"Who am I! Are you not aware of who I am? Has your mother not told you of your fate!"_

_"My fate―"_

_" The exchange!"_

_"What exchange..."_

_" It would seem your mother has not told you  the entire truth of who you are. It's a pity finding out like this."_

_"Mother what is he talking about! Who is this man!"_

_"I'm sorry, I really am just know I love you very much_ ―"

A vile laugh resonated against the castle walls as the man from the painting appeared behind Liam. Chills ran down Liam's spine as he felt the breath of evil against his skin.

 _"I am the almig_ _hty King, your father!"_ he whispered wickedly.

 _"What_ ―"

 _"You see, your beautiful mother here, many years ago she sealed a deal_ ― _the exchange_ ― _where I would grant her what she lusted for the most: riches, power, youth, and immortality_ ―"

Liam went numb with fear, nothing was making sense. _"What are_ ―"

 _"Don't interrupt, never interrupt a King. Your mother lusted for riches, power, youth and immortality, you see many years ago your mother only thought of herself; she was very vain. Then she found me, the one who could give her all... but she had to exhange something the would be of my use. If you didnt know, your mother, was nothing more than a mere peasant_ ― _a real beauty_ ― _she had nothing, but her lust for luxury was so overpowering and blinding she ended up exchanging you, her  exaft words ' What if I give you my first born?' "_

Liam felt as if the entire universe was chrashing down against him. He was _the exchange!_ He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it.

_"What are you..."_

_"One of the cold ones, and in a matter of moments so will you!"_

In a matter of seconds Liam felt his body being crushed with what felt like _stone._ He felt a pair of sharp fangs slit open his skin, letting out a loud whail of pain. Everything was happening quickly, Liam tried to fight back, but it was all useless― he was powerless. Throughout the castle his screams echoed.

"WHY! HELP ME! MOTHER―"

Before Liam lost consciousness the last memory he had of being a human was of his mother with the same look guilty and regret in her eyes, crumbling to the floor next to him. Everything made sense now. This was why  he could never leave the castle. This was why every night his mother would apologize to  him. But why was he of any use to the _King?_

" _I'm sorry, I really am. I really do love you..."_ was all Liam kept hearing over and over as everything turned into darkness."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading i hope you enjoyed it and continue to read! Leave me your feedback  
> Also, this story will go from past to present, its only fair to give background of the rest of the major characters in order for the storyline to go on (:


	3. Marked

Zayn's eyes scanned the three bodies that encircled him. Each of them had a special type of _glint_  in their eyes that distinguished them into their own character. Yet the one thing that all of them shared was that  _yearn_  for blood. Everyone stood in silence; a silence that pierced right through one's soul. The air thickened as each aching second ticked by. Zayn closed his eyes. He could hear a heartbeat... the heartbeat of the forest trees. He listened to the rustling of the leaves, all of which seemed to be telling a tale, a tale of what they've been held accountable through the thousands of years.   
Zayn opened his eyes once more, taking his shirt off at the same time, his neck fully exposed.  _"Drink, suck me dry. Kill me. I don't care. Just stop wasting my time."_  
 _  
_The three vampires froze.  
  
 _“Well if you insi―”_  
  
“Louis!” Liam growled.   
  
 _“Kidding, I'm only kidding.”_  
  
Whatever patience Zayn had, had ceased, and decided to walk away followed by a mocking voice in the distance.   
  
 _“You forgot your shirt pretty boy.”_  
  
“Wait! Stop! Where'd you get that on the side of your abdomen?” Harry pointed to what seemed to be something familiar.   
  
Zayn stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked back.   
  
 _“It's a scar... From the day my family was murdered.”_  Zayn answered coldly.   
  
 _“Oh―”_  
  
“Why do you ask?”  
  
“I just... that symbol… It looked familiar.”   
  
Before Harry could say something else Louis and Liam appeared right in front of them.   
  
 _“Do you sense that?”_  Liam said in alarm.   
  
 _“Sense what―”_  
  
“Them.” Louis said flatly.   
  
Harry blinked multiple times in utter confuse meant before he _knew_.   
  
 _“Oh.”_  
  
“Guys I think it's time for us to go, Zayn it is best if you tagged along with us...” __  
  
Liam looked across at Zayn amazed at how quickly Louis's teasing behavior ceased. Then again Louis wasn't that wicked, he was quite charming, wouldn't hurt a fly unless if it meant for self defense.  
  
 _“Why should I. Who's they?”_  
  
 _“Guys we really need to go I can sense them, and they're really close_!” Harry motioned for everyone to quicken whatever they needed to settle.   
  
Liam took a hold of Zayn's arm,  _“Let's just say they only appear when something really huge is happening or about to happen...and it's never good.”_ _  
  
_Zayn spoke no more and obliged to wherever they were taking him.  
  
 _“C’mon, c’mon!”_  
  
All of them quickened their pace. Zayn noticed that the three vampires were wary with fear. It was new seeing how their characters’ changed when it came to  _them_. Whoever they were, they seemed to be a big deal, but then again Zayn felt it to be completely silly to be consumed by fear by someone… something else.   
  
They were all near the forest's exit before someone decided to appear in front of them.   
  
A serpentine voice spoke making all the three vampires come to an uncomfortable halt.  _“Well, well, well and why are all my pretty gems in such a hurry?”_ __  
  
The unwanted visitor smiled a toothy grin. _“Hmmm, what's this? Cat got your tongue? Am I right, is this what the people from this century say!”_ __  
  
More seconds ticked by. No response.  
  
 _“Well than since you’re all struck with unease, I'll keep it short and to the point,” his tongue slithered around his lips._    
  
 _“I was given orders to find a certain boy, something that deemed to be strenuous and quite time consuming... But looks like I already found him. Now if you would all just gladly retreat, there's important business to attend with this young bloke.”_  

 

 _“I don’t think he is the boy you are after.”_  Liam chimed in, gritting his teeth.

Louis tried not to dwell in too deep into  _his_ gaze, who knew what sort of tricks  _he_ would start to play within him. In a way he was relieved it was only one of them.  _“Are you alone?”_

 

 _“Why have you really come here for?”_  Harry demanded. Fear overtaking his final syllables.

_“Ah! So the trio does talk after all, and they’re quite the curios ones! Fascinating.”_

Zayn tsk’d his tongue unaffectedly by the current situation that was happening, catching whoever the new  _visitor_  was’s attention.

 _His_  mocking and teasing expression gone in an instant.  _“Well, well, well. Isn’t someone quite the daredevil himself!”  He_  started walking a few steps toward them until they were only five feet apart. The three vampires instinctually formed a barrier against Zayn.

_“You still haven’t answered our questions!”_

A macabre smirk formed in the angle of  _his_  jaw.  _“My, my where have my manners gone?”_ crossing both his arms.   _“As you can see I am indeed alone, this certain errand only requires one. I won’t repeat myself twice. I already told you what I’m here for and it is him the one in the back!”_

_“How can you be so sure?”_

One step. Two steps. “ _I apologize beforehand.”_  Within a second the trio was writhing in pain. It only took one look into those  _eyes_.

 _“The mark on the side of his abdomen. That’s how I know.” He_  inched closer and closer until icy-blue stood right in front of light-brown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading and sorry for the long wait i hope you guys enjoyed it for those of you who read this (: also this story is on wattpad as well and that is where i update it first im under the same username as here (: thnx


	4. Ashes Of The Past

“Ashes, ashes.... And they all fall down.”

Weak. Everyone is weak— susceptible to even of the smallest of malignant forces. Tis' such a saddening truth; nothing more than what is expected by mere mortals that is.

“... And they all fall...down.”

The sun rises every morning; yet there is no tomorrow. She's watching. She's waiting. There's no escaping the Black Mistress's grasp. One by one, young and old, rich or poor; all of them get the chance to taste the rancid flavor of what equates to putrefied flesh. She doesn't care who you are, all she cares about is adding another body for her unending collection.

“For someone to have such bright eyes... Nothing but darkness looms within. Such a false array of hope, there is indeed no light at the end of the tunnel.”

“Old man, why must you waste your last dying breaths projecting a message that will never get to it's destination?”

“Such foolish man. Not even with the blood bursting from the blisters of your disfigured body do you cease to keep battling for one last breath. ”

The boy with the deceiving eyes stared blankly at the raggedy, bloody old man, the Black Mistress looming by his side.

“Beware, for nothing's set in stone. Your kind may not be dangling by a loose thread right now, but soon enough The Fates will weave the same path mortals take for those of the undying. ”

“Old man your mouth is nothing more than that of a fools'.”

“Alas, keep an eye out for one of the same color of blue. They will serve as the light to illuminate your abyss of darkness. ”

“Old man, you are nothing more than a mere weak human!”

“He will become dear to you.”

The Black Mistress inched closer and closer, whilst the battered old man violently shook. Cold sweat dripping from the cratered, maroon scars on his forehead. She was a mere centimeters away from the lips of the dying old man.

“When the time is right, the answer is the power of five, to fight against He who is the sole reflection of chaos.”

“Death is driving you mad! Should you not be praying to the god you worship for eternal salvation? You know nothing of me!”

The old man struggled as he chuckled.

“ I beg to differ. As of right now you're nothing but a child, even if you've walked this earth far more longer than I have, it will take centuries until you've fully grown to the human equivalent of the standard of what it means to be a man. Tis' such a saddening truth indeed, how weak we mere mortals are. Isn't that what you thought, Niall? Niall from the cold ones. ”

“Who are you!”

But it was too late, the old man was dead. The Black Mistress smiling her twisted, vile grin as her lips disentangled themselves from the fresh corpse. She disappeared in a blink of an eye, trudging along to her next victim.

He was left alone once more in the sea of rotting flesh from the dead.

“Ashes, ashes and they all fall down!”

Niall turned around to the voice singing what he recited earlier only to be met with a blindfolded boy about the same age as he, maybe a year older or so.

“Who are you?”

The boy stopped chanting and stood motionless right in front of Niall. A tiny gust of wind blowing his feathery chestnut hair to the flow of the wind'a direction. They were the only two survivors in the village from the pandemic that eradicated every living soul. The boy smiled a toothy grin, revealing a set of sharp canines.

“I'm Louis.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on WATTPAD first always. same username. my twitter is @drowninginfeels 
> 
> I apologize for such the long wait for this update I am truly really am sorry, I just don't have that much of free time to give time to this fic! Anyways enjoy the update I hope you like it! PLZ leave feedback, ily all! (: oh and like I said before this story will consist of flashbacks that will help tell the storyline. Update is kind of short but the content is pretty much crucial to keep the storyline going. Thanx for whoever keeps reading this! Idrk when the next update will be, I have to really focus on my schoolwork since so much is going on senior year, and college stuff. Anyways enjoy, I hope I hear from you! (:


	5. Half

“What the hell Niall!” Louis grunted, writhing in pain. 

It didn't make sense to Zayn who just stood there trying to make sense of what the hell was just happening. Whatever he, or should he say Niall, on how he was projecting this pain without moving a muscle. Whoever he was Zayn felt how strong he was, it was something that could be felt in the air— a very strong wave of negative energy. 

“I thought you were my friend!”

A small chuckle. “Friend? Don't make me laugh, I don't know who you are.” 

Niall intensified their pain, making the trio fall down to the ground, their body spazzing as they fought to withstand this pain. It was then that Zayn experienced it once more. 

Zayn's mind flooded with the memories he tried so hard to suppress from remembering, but failed to do so. The screams, the cries for help... It was all coming back. Zayn didn't want this to happen again. He wanted it, this to stop! He just wanted to forget, forget everything that happened that night.

For once ever since that wretched night, an emotion of distress was plastered in his eyes. It's as if something deep within himself snapped. 

“Run Zayn! Go far away as possible!” 

Liam? Zayn could see and hear what was happening in front of his eyes, but he wasn't able to process it; his mind was stuck somewhere else. 

“How can you forget someone who grew up with you, when you had no one else to turn to!”

Niall stopped laughing, his amused expression gone. It couldn't be, no it wasn't him!

At that moment Zayn felt something boiling inside of him, he felt as if he was going to burst. He felt as if another him was taking over his body. 

“Louis...” Niall looked into his eyes— they were blue. 

As if time hadn't passed the memory from that day came rushing back.

“Alas, keep an eye out for one of the same color of blue. They will serve as the light to illuminate your abyss of darkness. ”

That old man's prediction couldn't have been true! Niall thought to himself, his hands clenching into a fist at his sides. All these hundreds of years the boy who he had grown up with— fond of, turned out to be that blindfolded boy he had met in the sea of corpses.

“You.”

“Niall stop! Please—”

Niall didn't want to believe who was standing right before him. He couldn't accept it. Deep within him he was glad... But he couldn't stop, he was ordered to get a job done. He wouldn't disobey his master. 

The blonde haired vampire composed himself cutting all ties that were emotionally attached to the person that served as his other half. “The past is the past... But this is now and that was then.” 

A surge of pain rushed throughout the three vampires making them helpless... Powerless. Something inside Zayn snapped releasing a persona that lurked within him and took over him, releasing an immense amount of power that embodied all of him

“Stop! I won't allow any of this! I won't let you hurt them!” 

All of the vampires stared in disbelief. Who was Zayn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading and for those of you that keep up with me! I apologize for taking forever to update but I try my best to update! If anyone is confused about the precious chapter on the whole "black mistress" I incorporated the Black Death (bubonic plague) in a metaphorical way to make the chapter more interesting. Thnx again!


	6. Within

"Well, well, what have we here... Cat got your tongue? You've all act as if you've seen a ghost. Has no one ever taught you staring is rather rude?" Zayn smiled wryly. 

Niall had ceased his powers on the three writhing vampires overtaken from such immense and powerful force that expelled off of Zayn. Yet whoever this was, was definitely not Zayn. All four vampires stared in disbelief, Liam trying to make sense of everything that was happening, thoughts and explanations surging through his head. 

"Z-Zayn..." Liam stuttered sheepishly.

"I'm not Zayn, I am Jawaad and I've finally awakened from my deep slumber. Looks like it has finally started once more."

"What do you mean?"

"What has started again?"

"Who are you?" 

"What have you done with Zayn!"

 

All four asked in unison seeking for answers that would explain all of what was happening. 

"You must yet still be young fresh blood then, not knowing of what has happened in the past with our kin. The dark secrets that we hide apart from the one we already hide, rather than the one we already are."

Niall struggled with fragments of past memories trying to remember what he had overheard The Elders speak about. He was only able to obtain bits and pieces therefore nothing was set in stone let alone clear as to what the whole fuss was about. All Niall knew was that a certain mark was causing trouble within the coven. 

“The mark... Mark... Mark...” Niall mumbled as he desperately tried to remember clearly. 

He watched Niall closely and attentively as he ventured closer to him until he was lateral to his ear. 

“You're getting warmer.” He whispered sarcastically. 

“My, my it seems The Elders have keep my existence very well hidden. I will tell you this... I am not the enemy.”

No one spoke. 

“They are.” Bitterly emphasizing the last two words before vanishing and bringing Zayn back into consciousness. 

“What the actual fuck is going on! ” Louis flailed trying to make sense of things and breaking the silence that had overtaken everyone.

“Something's happening. Something big is about to commence, and quite frankly it's not a good feeling.” 

Zayn groaned softly as everyone's attention directly went to him, remembering that he was still there. 

Niall squinted his eyes and studied him. Something was definitely up within the coven. Why were The Elders so eager in obtaining this boy who he had never heard about until now. He knew he had to get to the bottom of this. 

“It's him.” Niall pointed straight at him. 

~*~

“I'm telling you I'm just as confused as all of you. No I do not remember anything. Who are they!? What do they want with me!?” 

“Niall why were you going to take Zayn?” Louis asked.

“Niall!” Louis hissed. 

“I don't even know... The orders that were given was to bring him back. But I get the feeling he's more than just a mere boy... If he is even human!”

“You don't think?” Harry blurted with wonder.

All four vampires exchanged glances answering the question. 

“Well if me is what they want, than fine take me to them.” Zayn interjected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologiZe for updating at such harsh intervals but sometimes I just barely have inspiration and or I'm busy but I hope YOH guys liked it and still keep up with it ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx for reading :) You can also find me on wattpad under the same username :)


End file.
